


Werewolves (Do)n't get scared

by CododylWorld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Light Angst, M/M, Thiam halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/pseuds/CododylWorld
Summary: This is for the Thiam Halloween fest!My prompt was: "If you say let's split up I swear to God"Hope it delivers!





	Werewolves (Do)n't get scared

It's weird, being at the Geyer household and being so… alone. Everything is so quiet, no one there to bother him or call him to help set dinner. He doesn't know when he started missing it, the silence that is, but he knows that he's been craving it. It must've been a few weeks after Liam offered up the guest room, and he had reluctantly agreed after Jenna–Liam's mom–came knocking at his truck, forcing the door open and dragging him to her house. Ever since then he’s had a roof over his head, food in his stomach and an annoying little brat that won't leave him alone. But he wouldn't trade it for anything, not that he would ever admit to that.

Like he would never admit the feelings that he has for Liam that started to form deep inside of him. At first, he just thought that the beta would never be more than an annoying friend, he never thought that he would feel more for him. And he never thought that he would ever accept it. Not until his art instructor told them to paint what they desired the most and without thought, he had painted Liam's beautiful blue eyes. From then on out he has had to hold it all in, never able to breathe and catch a break.

After a while, it became a bit too much for him, between art school, helping around here and his crush for Liam? He never got a break, but he dealt with it, head held high, until the moment he could get an hour alone, until the moment he'd be able to breathe and luckily the day came. He was waiting for a pizza, the Geyer's had left on a weekend vacation and Liam was hanging out with Mason and Corey, it was the perfect moment for him to catch a break, or so he thought. It's not even ten minutes into his quiet time that Liam came barging, Mason and Corey quick on his tail. 

He took a deep breath, placing the items he was gonna use to paint on the table and looked at his phone, 4:53 p.m it read, Liam had left literally eleven minutes ago, would he ever get a break? Would he be able to breathe? To sit down and just paint his feelings away? Apparently not, Liam walked up the stairs, he hoped that the beta would take a turn towards his own room but sadly he didn't. He kept going past his room, past the bathroom until he finally reached his bedroom door… 

“There's a haunted house and we're going!” Liam practically yells at him when he opens the door to his room, “It's on Friday,” he adds, his excitement clear on his tone, “It'll be fun, Theo! What do you say?” He wants to say no, wants to stay at home and finish his homework and just take a break from everything, take a break from life, he wants to paint. He has too many feelings bottled up and if he doesn't brush them away on a canvas soon, he will blow up. But one looks from Liam and it seems like he’ll drop everything just to please the beta. 

But before he does, he looks at Liam standing there, eyes shining, and a smile bright on his lips, and he just wants to tease the beta, play with him for a while, so, he leans in and whispers a simple ‘no’.

“No?!” Liam protested, he looks disappointed, to say the least, but Theo has a smirk on his lips that clearly says that he's only joking. “Dude, come on! It'll be awesome! Mason and Corey are gonna be there–”

“Be where?” Mason says while finally walking into Theo’s room, Corey attached to his hand, glued to it like a magnet, “we have nothing to do with whatever it is you're pimping us out too, ” Mason says while sitting down on Theo’s bed., “What's wrong with you?” Corey whispers at Theo once he's sitting on the bed next to Mason. He raises his eyebrow, shaking his head in something that he hopes convey a ‘nothing’.

“The haunted mansion guys! Come on! You guys know it's been years since we've been to one,” he says crashing down next to Mason, “I need to keep my record!” That's something that catches Theo's attention, record? What type of record could Liam keep in a haunted house, and is it possible for him to break it? 

“What?” he asks, receiving an explicit groan from Mason. Corey looks at him from where he's sitting and he's just as confused as Theo, “What record could you possibly hold in a haunted house?” 

“I used to go to haunted houses and not get scared.” He says, smile wide on his face, “it's been years since I've gone to one and we heard that there's gonna be one on Halloween day and I'm just itching to get my record going.” 

Theo doesn't know how he'll do it but he will break Liam’s streak. There's no way that he won't take up the challenge now. He has to! Even if he loves looking at Liam all happy and giddy about a record in a haunted house, he just has to make Liam scared.

Now more than ever, the beta is practically gloating about how he's never gotten scared in a haunted house and Theo couldn't have that, at least not under his watch. So he looks at Liam, a smirk on his lips and nods. “You're on, little wolf,” he says, it's definitely on now. 

“Mason and I have passed by the house thousands of time and it's huge!” He says, “you're definitely not gonna regret it, I promise you that!” He's grinning like a little kid, Theo can't wait until he can snatch that grin and replace it with fear, he's sure gonna have his fun come Wednesday.

“I think we should split up for it, make it more interesting.” 

“Wouldn’t you want that,” he says teasing Liam, “that way no one can see how scared you get, right?” irritation starts to make its way up Liam's core, and Theo can already see it, victory already in his grasps. 

“No dumbass,” he starts, “if we split up it'll supposedly be scarier or something.” Sure it will, he'll never expect Theo to try and scare him.

“How about we all link our phones? And make like this Instagram live and watch it later, that way we know who got scared and who didn't, are you guys down for that?” Mason suggests and Theo has to give it to him, he just makes it easier and easier for him.

“Yeah that works, it works perfectly for me, are you down for that, little wolf?” 

“Fuck yeah I am!”

—————————————————————————

“Hey Theo,” Liam says, a day before the haunted mansion, “you think you could do body art?” He asks. Theo’s left a bit taken aback by the question, what could Liam be planning? Whatever it is, it'll be a horrible idea. He nods and Liam's smile goes wide, “I want to have matching costumes with you,” like always, Liam proves him right. Because it is a horrible idea, like all the ones he's had before 

He wants to say no, he wants to stand up for himself and for once in the eight months that he's been crushing on Liam, say no. But he knows himself too well, he knows that he'll cave in. He also knows that he'll get a panic attack when he starts to paint Liam's skin, he also knows that it'll bring memories that he's tried so long to hide but he won't say why. Like always he will hold his head high and push through. Because that's we he does because Theo Raeken is a sucker for Liam Dunbar and even if he says no, he'll always be lying. 

“Yeah,” he smiles at Liam, for a second he can tell that Liam doesn't believe him, that he thinks he's lying but the moment is gone, Liam launches forward and hugs him tightly, whispering ‘thank you’ and ‘you won't regret it’ into his ear. 

Liam is right, he didn't regret it. Because painting on Liam’s body is better than any canvas in the world, it's better than food, it's better than sex because it's the most intimate thing in the world that he will ever experience. It's just the two of them, no one else. Just him and Liam and a pair of brushes and colors. It's his and Liam's face inches away from each other, it's his hand brushing along Liam's delicate features, covering it with white, blue and black. Making everything that makes Liam beautiful pop out, even if he's meant to look like a scary clown. But Theo can't look at him like that, he can never think of Liam as scary. 

But the best part isn't painting Liam, no, the best part is not having a panic attack, it's not thinking about his past. It's not picturing corpses upon corpses that he has to paint over. He doesn't think about it because it's Liam. He doesn't get a panic attack because Liam's eyes are looking at his the entire time, shining that bright blue back at his green ones, and it makes everything seem obsolete. Because at that moment, it’s just him and Liam, and nothing else really matters.

Once he's done, and the crazy tension between them is gone. He looks at his finished job, “not to toot my own horn, but I did a really decent job,” he says turning Liam's face sideways. Liam looks badass with the clown makeup, it's simple yet intriguing. He knew that the blue and black would make Liam's eyes pop out, especially on top of the white that he put as a foundation. His lips are a black as the night with the blue kissing his corners.

Liam looks at himself in the mirror, his eyes are wide as he examines the makeup, “decent job?” He scoffs, “Theo this is amazing,” he breathes out, Theo can feel his chest swell up with pride at the compliment. He smiles softly while Liam walks outside to get dressed. 

He turns to the mirror to start working on his own makeup, Liam said that he wanted them to match in some aspect, so he decides to go for the same look he gave the beta but instead of blue he'll use red. Because that blue is only meant for Liam, for his eyes and Theo doesn't want to tarnish it with his skin. 

After an hour he's finally done with his own makeup, he looks at himself in the mirror and once again he thinks he's done a decent job. The colors he chose make him out to be a bloodthirsty clown and it’s fine with him, as long as Liam thinks it's good he'll be fine with it. He walks outside of the bathroom, heading towards his room. Liam is in there waiting for him, and when he walks in Liam's reaction tells him that he did a great job.

“Jesus Theo,” he breathes out, “you look fucking amazing. How is it that you're so talented at this?” He asks, and it’s a genuine question like he wants to know why like he wants to uncover some deep dark secret that Theo is hiding but Theo won't ever say. He won't ever go on detail why he loves painting, why he's so good at it, so, instead, he shrugs and gives him a half ass lie. 

Liam helps him get ready, he helps him with his red coat, and with eye contacts cause Theo has never worn them and apparently, they're a lot harder than just poking them in. Liam gives him his red cane and he hands Liam his blue one, now that they're done they walk towards the haunted house. Children past by in costumes of their own, some of them gape, others look away too afraid of them. 

They finally get there, Mason and Corey waiting by the sidewalk in what seems like matching bumblebee costumes. He chuckles at himself and thinks of how stupid they must've looked trying to put them on.

“Theo did that?” Mason asks in utter bewilderment, once again his chest his filled with pride at the words. Cause yes, he did a fine ass job

“Yes, he did! Isn't he fucking amazing?” Liam says and Theo can't help but blush, he almost feels sorry for what's about to happen to him. Almost, he still wants to scare Liam to death. After a few minutes of complementing Theo for his work, they all walk into a mini booth that’s right outside the mansion and pay for one ticket each. 

With tickets in hand, they all start to walk towards the mansion. He doesn't know what happens but he feels something different. He looks at Liam who gives him a half felt smile and takes a deep breath, Theo smiles to himself he's already scared! He thinks to himself, it'll be ten times easier than what he expected.

“Okay, phones are ready, and let's go!” Mason says once they're inside, and he and Corey walk in different directions leaving him alone with Liam. Who is holding his bicep in a death grip?

“Okay, Liam, let’s–”

“If you say let’s split up, I swear to God. I will kill you” Liam threatens, cutting him off from finishing his sentence. He smirks, this will be a lot easier than what he had in mind.

“What's wrong Little wolf? I thought you wanted to split up?” He teases, but Liam isn’t having any of it. His hold on his bicep strengthens, he leans forward and whispers to his ear,

“I don't want to split up,” he says and Theo’s smirk is painted across his lips, he hasn't tried anything and Liam is practically crying, “I don't feel right,” he says, for a split second he feels bad, for a split second he lets himself care but then fog starts to appear, Liam looks away and he takes this as his chance to get away. 

He takes the door on the right where Mason had gone through, he can hear Liam scream his name but he knows Liam must be acting. There's no way in hell he could be scared from this mediocrity. He keeps walking further and further into the mansion, passing by hallways and long staircases, coffins, and vampires, and every other sort of stuff that seven-year-olds are afraid of. He finally finds a perfect place to shift and hide, he knows Liam will find him one way or another, so he just waits for him here. Ready to scare the shit out of the beta.

He hides amongst the decoration and waits for Liam to come by. He should pass by soon, he knows that Liam isn't thinking and wouldn't be using his scent to track him but he has been doing it and he knows that the way Liam is taking will lead him right through this room. He waits for a while and just as he suspects Liam opens the door, and Theo should smell it, he should smell the anxiety, he should smell the fear clinging to the boy's skin. But the thing is, that Theo has been so far up in his head that he can't seem to realize this. He's been so distracted with scaring Liam that he never thought that the beta would actually be scared. 

Liam passes by, almost heading into the next room but he stops, and this is the cue that he's been waiting for, he starts walking behind Liam, he growls to get the beta's attention, Liam turns, and Theo stops his growling when he sees the tears dropping down Liam's face. 

He doesn't know why but Liam drops to the floor in front of him and hugs him tightly. “You're a dumbass,” he says. Theo whines and shuffles closer to the beta, “I've been tracking your scent, idiot.” he sobs into Theo's soft fur. He doesn't want to ruin the moment but he can't help shifting back into his human form and hugging Liam tightly. 

“I’m so sorry Li, I thought you had been joking at first,” he says while rubbing circles on Liam's back. The beta is still crying and he can't help but feel like a tremendous douchebag. 

“It's okay,” Liam lies, “I didn't know this would happen, no one did.” Theo helps Liam up and places a kiss to his forehead and whispers to his ear ‘let me get dress and then we'll get out of here, okay?’ Liam nods. He's dressed in a matter of seconds, he turns around and Liam is looking at him, Theo’s red makeup mixed with his white and blue one, making the killer clown look more like a sad clown.

“What happened, Li?” He asks while taking Liam's hand and forcing him outside, Liam tries to fight him but when he realizes that it’s him, and not whatever he must've seen he complies and walks with him. They walk all the way out, the kids who walk by giving them weird looks, he can sense Liam's anxiety rise and he pulls him closer to himself. They walk away from the haunted mansion until they are far away from all the people, from all the judging eyes. 

He takes them to an oak tree near Liam's house. They usually sit here after class, when Theo comes back from art school and he has paint all over his face and Liam laughs at him for looking so childlike. He takes them there because he knows Liam will be calm, cause if Liam is ever himself then it is when they sit here every late afternoon. He sits down and pats the ground beneath him, Liam sits down as well. He looks at the ground and Theo can smell the embarrassment and the shame that is pouring off of Liam. He feels bad for not realizing it at first, he feels like a horrible friend for not thinking that Liam could have been going through something.

He looks at the beta, makeup smudge with tears. He grabs his chin with his forefinger and thumb and lifts his head up. Theo's green eyes meet Liam's blue one's, and the shine that usually sits there is gone, Liam’s eyes convey sadness and fear. And he hates it. He hates that he didn't realize it sooner.

“I should have known, Li, I'm sorry,” he whispers, “I just wanted to break your streak,” he smiles weakly. Liam laughs at that and pushes him lightly.

“Dumbass,” he says. Silence falls once again, it's uncomfortable, it's uncomfortable because silence is never their thing. Because Liam is never quiet, and when he is, it’s because Liam wants to say something because there's something bothering him and he doesn't know how to express it. He can't take the silence anymore, because the silence is so unnatural. So unlike Liam, and it feels wrong.

“What happened, Li?” He asks, softly trying to calm the beta even if he mostly is now. Liam looks at him, smile dropping from his face, “you can talk me you know?” he says reassuringly.

“I know that I can talk to you… I'm just–” he stops himself and looks away, tears start falling down his face. “I’m embarrassed because I'm a werewolf and I got scared. I'm a werewolf who fights supernatural things and he got scared in a haunted house.” Theo doesn't know what to say or do, he's never had to deal with stuff like this. Instead of speaking, of saying something that is meant to be calming, he takes the black sharpie–that he always keeps with him when he has a mini panic attack–out of his pocket, and he grabs Liam's hand. 

He doesn't know what he's doing, he just draws in Liam’s hand until the beta is calm. Until the beta finally stops crying, until his eyes shine brighter than the moon. Liam looks at him and smiles softly at him, he mouths a ‘thank you’ and Theo smiles brightly.

They don't kiss. But Theo wishes they had. He wishes he would have stopped being afraid, he wishes that he would have taken the leap of faith but he's glad that he didn't. Because he'd rather die than let his feelings ruin the best thing that he's ever had.


End file.
